


Stay With Me

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: He thinks it's just the adrenaline pushing Jack.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> _"I want you for the world, I want you all the time.."_ \- Pork Soda

It always ends up this way. Adrenaline high after a fight for your life. A mission that’s not so cut and dry, recon that’s too old or gathered wrong. Hostages. Brock knows this, they’ve had enough of all the above. He knows that it carries on through to the regroup and the sensation that comes with it when he sees him is all just a natural side effect of relief and being in his space again, but he can’t bring himself to address it that way and leave it at that. Not that it really matters when this time Jack’s mouth presses against his own and his tongue invades Brock’s mouth as if Jack’s always wanted to know this feeling and took the opportunity. Large hands hold him so firmly that fingertips dig in through even the thickest part of his gear and one of them is softly groaning into the others mouth as their chests are pressed together and they stink of blood and sweat. 

He knows that despite whatever it is that’s burning between them, under the snark and the constant threat on their lives, Brock’s aware what’s always flaring up, hot and understood just by the prickling tension he feels even in their kiss, convinced Jack doesn’t feel it the same way he does. He can’t tell if his Second feels pure lust, affection he’s built from their interactions and teamwork or respect that’s shifted to desire so Brock only holds onto him just as tight with one knuckle-bruised hand and grips his hair with the other while their mouths chase after each other in between desperate pants of air and the constant thrum of their hearts. He just let’s himself think it’s real because he’s a fucking idiot like that and when Jack makes a noise that’s almost like a growl, he only falls deeper in that feeling.

Suddenly his thoughts about how Jack feels cease when stubble rubs up against the column of his throat while teeth leave the gentlest of marks followed by a soothing sweep of tongue, it’s efficiently distracting as Jack’s hands undo snaps and zippers. The only thing he can do is surrender and not fight when Jack wraps deceptively strong arms around him and grips his ass just before he’s lifted up with no effort. With a squeeze of Jack’s hand in encouragement, Brock’s legs wrap around him and he’s carried through the small space they’re hidden in and he’s laid out on a dusty cot like they’re somewhere nice instead of a barely used safehouse. He’s not sure he hates or loves the way he's being stared at like he’s something perfect and Jack undresses him like he’s unwrapping some sort of gift. Brock wars with himself during the press of hot kisses on all his newly exposed skin and takes a second to breathe when Jack steps away to get things out of his bag.

When they’re both finally naked and panting, they move together like it’s something they’re very familiar with and have done a million times. At the back of Brock’s mind he supposes it stands to say that it’s kind of expected since they’ve moved like a fluid unit together on the field on a constant and it was only a matter of time before it was going to either stay professional despite how much they spend time together on a regular basis or they would end up like this without any awkward pretense. They exchange kisses like they’ve been without each other for far too long and Jack meets his gaze every second he can have it. Their hands wander cautiously but the eagerness is barely contained by either of them, both learning and memorizing what each likes as Jack’s hot skin presses to him and claims every inch he can. They shudder almost at the same time, Brock’s not necessarily sure who came first and he can see in his foggy state that neither does Jack. All he does know is the way he cursed and begged for Jack to go harder while his own name was spoken into his skin by Jack and he can still feel the way it tingles there as hot breath washes over it. 

After, once they’re both cleaned up enough not to wake up in discomfort later, they curl up wordlessly together despite the bed being made for only one full grown man, they still manage and wrap around each other like a perfect puzzle. Both of them slipping in and out of sleep while wearing expressions of content in their shared orbit. 

It’s when he wakes later at some point and they’re laying in the darkness that panic settles into Brock and he’s sure Jack’s been waiting for him to get out of the cot he’s in and take the one next to it without any mention of what they did despite how good it was. He hates how warm he feels, the blanket scratchy and thin over the pair of them but it’s Jack who’s providing most of their shared heat, body partially draped over him almost protectively with his nose buried in hair. Brock wants to fight for this, more than he’s fought for anything he’s ever fought for, what he fights for now, this is what he wants to have the most and what he decides he really yearns to have but still, shit like this goes two ways and he _knows_ Jack doesn’t want this. He never did, if he wanted more he would have told him, wouldn’t he have?

He must have moved as he lost himself in his head, the arm Jack has around him tightening at his center and there’s a small disgruntled noise slipping into his hair as Jack tries to bury his face in again. It’s then that Brock decides to climb out before Jack stirs again and things click into place of who he’s in bed with. Unfortunately the moment he tries to move, the arm only tightens impossibly close and Jack makes another noise in protest.

“Stop moving asshole, tryin’ to sleep here.” 

Brock blinks at Jack’s still form, all smooth and lithe, muscles lax and he just wants to touch him, “S’why ‘m tryin’ ta get outta your hair, idiot.” 

There’s a lull of reaction, Jack’s face still hidden away in Brock’s hair and he wonders if he’s fallen asleep again. Eventually a moment ticks away and Jack pulls the leg in that he has hooked around Brock’s which tells him otherwise, free arm untucking from under the pillow and going around his body too, effectively tangling him up and displacing any ideas of getting out of bed.

“Stay.” Jack mumbles against his ear and it sounds like he’s afraid of asking, the word _please_ lingering in the air, lips nuzzling sensitive skin. 

Brock says nothing in return and only settles back, letting himself relax again with a sigh and that’s when he feels Jack ease out from the tension he was apparently harboring, more pliant against him than Brock originally assumed. There’s a grin tugging at his mouth and Jack presses a kiss against his earlobe in a sure note of his affection. They have a lot of shit to figure out but Brock thinks that maybe this time he doesn’t have to put up a fight to have things exactly how he wants them.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep calm and write mush.


End file.
